Kuroko no One Shots
by Jay's Lullaby
Summary: As some people could tell I changed the title and the summary (of course since you are reading it) but I did this to be able to make a bunch of one shots in ONE! There will be mostly KurokoxKagami but there will also be mentions of AominexKise, MidorimaxTakao, AkashixFurihata 8D ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Labeling what is Yours

**Summary: Kagami hates it when people touches his stuff so he puts his "name" on what belongs to him but what happens when Kuroko is accidentally deemed Kagami's.**

Kagami is known for his fierce nature and his hot temper when you aggravate him. Usually it would not be so hard to find something that would make him angry. There would be many little things that bothered him like when a dog peed on his bike or when he found out someone messed up his order of hamburgers and he would have to send them all back. Then there were those things that bothered him about Kuroko, like his bed head when he woke up in the morning or when he would sneak up on him, when it was least convenient. Kagami also didn't like it when Kuroko attempts to calm him down but it only makes him worse. It was his method that bothered him, smacking him or punching him isn't something that technically calmed someone down. Basically he felt that Kuroko was asking to get his butt kicked and his fury just raged even more.

Even with all of these things that made him angry, there was something that was above all of these annoyances; when somebody touched his property. Every time he had left a snack or a burger in the locker room unattended there would be someone who either ate it or was in the process of eating it. He hated it! Kagami would even try hard to hide it but every time someone was there to find it. Sometimes he would even find Riko searching in his stuff for food when she was hungry. Even his favorite basketball would be taken from him when he would least expect it and no matter how much he warned not to touch his stuff, they would go back to doing it anyways. Occasionally they would use the excuse that they didn't know it was his and that his name was not on it so it could be claimed by anyone. Suddenly that is when Kagami gets this great idea that is his name wasn't on it, he will make sure it is there.

Going to a store on Saturday, Kagami finds what he was looking for and now he is sure that no one will have an excuse to touch his stuff anymore.

With his backpack on his shoulder he goes to the gym with a smug smile creeping up his face. "_Ha! Let's see them touch my stuff now!"_, he thought as he entered the gym with all of his classmates warming up at the court.

"Oi! Kagami! Why did you come here later than usual? Aren't you the first one to be at the court warming up?"

Riko practically screamed from across the court as Kagami walks toward the locker room. He really didn't want to answer her idiotic questions but felt that he had to considering she could kill him for not answering her questions.

"I was just getting rid of some annoyances…"

He looks at them as though he was speaking right to their soul but they just looked at him quizzically, not knowing what he meant by that. Kagami just sighed at their reaction and walked into the locker room to change. He took off the backpack from his shoulder and smiled as he looked down at the package he had taken out from the plastic bag he was holding. The labeling machine he had bought would soon find its use when he literally took out all of his property from his duffle bag. "_Now let's see what excuse they have to take what's mine!_"

He laughed maniacally, like if he was a mad man and lined up all of his stuff in a horizontal line. He took out the labeler and typed his name into the designated area and waited for his name to appear on the white sticker. Knowing how it worked and how long it took to type his name on the label, Kagami went rapid fire and started typing his name so fast it didn't seem human anymore. There was a line of labels with his name, stretched out all through the room and he was still going with a gleam in his eye. He came to a halt suddenly and looked at the labels, ripping them out one by one and quickly placed them all on each item as quickly as possible.

He looked at them all in the straight line and saw how pristine they looked with their new labels. Kagami smiled at this and placed the labeler on the bench. Little to his knowledge there was too much extra labels, which were in pieces everywhere on the floor and there was a little pile in the corner. He didn't seem to want to acknowledge it; he was too preoccupied in admiring his handy work.

"What are you doing Kagami-kun?"

The toneless voice ringed through the locker room and it startled Kagami so much that he jumped from where he was at to the other side of the locker room.

"KUROKO! STOP SCARING ME! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

Kuroko just stared at him blankly and gave a look at all of his things on the bench. He was all sweaty from practice and was breathing a bit heavy. He walked over to his locker and grabbed a towel and what looked like a container filled with vanilla milkshake. The blue haired boy looked at Kagami again who was still at the other side of the locker room.

"Don't be so dramatic."

Kagami stared at him angrily while Kuroko just stared emotionless to the pile of labels on the floor.

"What is with the pile of labels on the floor?"

The red head now decides to recognize the pile on the floor and rubs the back of his head.

"I guess I went a little bit overboard with the labeler."

"What do you need a labeler for?"

"Oh, it's just that everyone kept taking what belongs to me because it 'didn't have my name on it' SO…."

He pointed at his stuff dramatically.

"NOW everyone knows it is mine so they won't take it from me."

Again he laughed maniacally while Kuroko just stood there sipping on his milkshake. Kuroko stood in front of the pile and squatted to pick up the labels one by one. Kagami stopped laughing and looked at Kuroko.

"Oi! Kuroko! You know you don't have to pick those up, right. I'm the one who made the mess, I should clean it."

"It's ok, but you might as well help too."

Kagami smiled; even when Kuroko was expressionless you could still see slight emotion in his face when he talked. Right then his face showed a bit of amusement, only a slight considering that his face is always blank. Kagami bent down on his knees and started picking up labels with Kuroko when suddenly-

BBBAAAAAAMMMM!

Kuroko accidently slipped on one of the labels and landed face first in the pile of labels.

"Kuroko! Are you okay?"

He only winced as he picked his head up showing a bunch of labels stuck on his face. There was one on his forehead, two on his right cheek and one on his chin. He rubbed his forehead lightly as he saw Kagami holding in his laughter and clutching his stomach.

"I'm covered in labels, right."

Kagami just nodded slightly still holding in his laughter while Kuroko sighed. He proceeded to take off the labels of his face when he noticed that the labels were INCREDIBLY sticky. Kuroko closed his eyes, counted to three in his head and RIPPED the label of his cheek. He whimpered for a second and went back to rip the other one on his cheek.

Kagami heard the small sound and stopped laughing look to Kuroko, who had a slightly pained look on his face. He softened when he say him like that but then noticed that he was going to rip another one of his face. Without noticing, he forcefully took his hand before he could start peeling the label.

"Kuroko! Don't do that! Just wet your face and slowly peel it off. What are you a masochist?"

Kuroko just looked at his eyes and then blushed a bit when he looked at his hand being held by Kagami. Kagami then noticed what he was doing and let go of his hand, while snapping his hand back.

"Sorry!"

Kuroko didn't look at him and hid his eyes behind his bangs, covering the slight blush on his face. Kagami blushed, at the sight of Kuroko's pink cheeks and decided to get up and get a wet paper towel. He came back and saw Kuroko trying to rip another label off his face.

"What did I say about that Kuroko!"

Kuroko got pink again and looked at Kagami.

"Oh I thought you left."

"I just left to get a wet paper towel, to wet your face so that the labels will come of easier."

Kagami bent down again and started wiping his face with the paper towel. Rubbing against the labels to get the adhesive loose, while Kuroko's face was getting warm with Kagami's hands on his face. Kuroko has never noticed how rough Kagami's hands were and how hot they were against his cheek. He has never been this close to Kagami before and found himself very nervous under his touch. Kagami felt Kuroko's breath on his arm and felt a shiver go up his spine. His heart began beating faster and faster and his face got redder. What was Kuroko doing to him? The label on his forehead was still there and Kagami's attention came to it. He took a full face view of Kuroko's face and saw how perfectly the label looks on his forehead and a fact hit him.

He labeled Kuroko and he was seen as his. Kagami suddenly got nervous as he saw Kuroko's delicate face. He hadn't thought of it that way and for some reason he liked it. When anyone dared to touch Kuroko in a harmful way and when Kuroko was with any of the GoM members, he couldn't help but get jealous and angry. His hands would clench at the sight but he would do nothing about it, since he didn't think he had any right to do so. Kagami didn't see Kuroko as someone that belongs to him and now looking at him, he likes the idea of Kuroko being only his. He noticed how much he had wanted Kuroko to be by his side and how long he had wanted him. Ever since Kuroko has grown closer to him and decided to be his shadow, Kagami has become attached. His heart had secretly labeled Kuroko as something that he wanted to be his own.

Kagami was done and gave a final wipe to his face when he accidentally touched his lip with his hand. Kuroko got redder and accidentally let out a small sound of surprise. Both of their faces light up red as tomatoes and Kagami couldn't help but see how adorable Kuroko was when he reacted to his touch. He decided to control himself and leave before he did something that would ruin his friendship with Kuroko.

"O-ok so I'm done-"

Until Kuroko grabbed onto his sleeve, both Kuroko and Kagami were surprised by the sudden action. Kuroko let go and looked down at his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Kuroko"

Kagami couldn't contain the desire to make Kuroko his and gazed upon his friend. Kuroko was still looking down at his hands and Kagami felt overwhelmed by his presence, which was strangely contradictory considering of his lack of presence.

"Kuroko, look at me."

He looked up, about to say something but was cut off by Kagami's lips falling on his. His thoughts were blurred and his eyes widened at Kagami. Even if he was surprised for some reason he didn't mind, in fact he wanted that kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed him back softly. The melding of their mouths was warm and soft, both of their hearts beating in unison. Kuroko held onto Kagami's shirt as Kagami deepened the kiss, slightly biting his bottom lip. Kuroko gasped but it got muffled by Kagami's tongue entering his mouth. It traveled every inch of his mouth and found Kuroko's tongue. Kuroko's arms wrapped around Kagami's neck as Kagami pulled him closer to him. Both of their tongues dancing to the own rhythmic music of their short breaths and Kuroko moaned slightly as Kagami's hands traveled up his bare back. Noticing they both needed to breathe; they broke apart, both of them looking at each other's eyes and breathing heavily.

"Kagami"

"What is it?"

"Does that mean I am yours?"

Kagami didn't have to answer because his expression said enough. Kuroko pulled him to another kiss and this time Kuroko's tongue was the one that found Kagami's, as Kagami pushed him off to the floor, without breaking the kiss. Landing on top of him, Kagami broke the kiss and began kissing his neck, leaving little pecks her and there while Kuroko moaned slightly. Then he began biting and sucking on his flesh, leaving marks on his skin. Then, out of character, Kuroko licked Kagami's ears and suddenly biting. Kagami's eyes widened as he looked at Kuroko, who was taunting him with his tongue. Giving in, he licked Kuroko's lip as he slipped his tongue under Kuroko's. Both of them twisting and winding their tongues together as if they could become one. Then they both heard a noise coming from outside the locker room.

"KUROKO! KAGAMI! What is taking you so long!?"

Hyuuga burst in through the door and he froze. His brain seemed like it didn't want to digest what he was looking at. Kagami was still on top of Kuroko, while a string saliva was still in between their mouths. His eyes went blank as he fainted on the floor leaving a face of utter terror. Both Kuroko and Kagami were in shock at Hyuuga's sudden burst in and fixed themselves up form the floor. Kagami tries his best to wake Hyuuga, shaking him as though he was a rag doll.

"HYUUGA! HYUUGA! GET UP!"

Kuroko just bent down next to him and started poking at him with his finger. His face as emotionless as ever yet there was a hint of annoyance in his face.

"Is he dead?"

Kuroko said this as though he wanted it to be true and gave a glint of anger.

"No, he's still breathing."

He sighs and changes his deadpan face to a death stare, at the body on the floor.

"That is what you get for interrupting me and Kagami-kun."

Kagami had a nervous look at Kuroko, not wanting to intervene the shadow's angry comments. Suddenly his face got red when he noticed the reason for Hyuuga's dramatic faint and turned to Kuroko. He smiles since now, Kuroko was something he could own, in his heart.

...

After getting Hyuuga to get up and being scolded by Riko for taking so long, Kagami and Kuroko were getting ready to walk home. Kuroko picked up his jacket noticing that in the midst of the incident inside the locker room, his jacket also got labeled on the back. Kuroko smiled as he remembered what Kagami said,

"_NOW everyone knows it is mine so they won't take it from me." _

He smiled and left it there and went to the labeler, he typed his name and his name popped out on the label. He took it carefully in his hand.

"Kuroko! Let's go!"

"Coming"

He walks toward Kagami and while they walk home, Kuroko sneaks the label on the back of his jacket. Kuroko smiled a bit and grabbed Kagami's big hand. Kagami was a bit shocked but still grabbed his hand while both of them smiled at each other. Both of them with the labels on their backs, so everyone knows who they belong to.

**AAAAWWWW! How corny XD Oh well! I hope you guys liked it. As some people could notice, I edited the story a bit so I hope you like the change.**

**Kuroko: Now I know why girls like this anime**

**Me: Why?**

**Kuroko: All of the Fan Service *eye glints***

**Me: *blushing*...Oh Wait! *looks around* Where is Kagami?**

**Kuroko: He's over there on the floor *pointing at the floor***

**Kagami: *lying on the floor faced down***

**Me: KAGAMI! What's wrong!?**

**Kuroko: I think he was overwhelmed when I kissed him 3 times**

**Me: Wait! In the story you guys only kissed twice!**

**Kuroko: *smiles evilly to the side* Oops, my bad.**


	2. Chapter 2: Black Cat

**Summary: Kagami is worried to where Kuroko could be when he suddenly finds something that won't leave him alone. NO RELATION TO MY OTHER ONE SHOT!**

_Where's Kuroko?_ Kagami thought as he walked from practice. Noticing that Kuroko wasn't at school today, Kagami decided to go to Kuroko's house to check out what is wrong with Kuroko. It was weird day without Kuroko; it was strangely silent without the kudere around. Even with his lack of presence, Kagami didn't feel right when Kuroko didn't come to school OR practice. Kagami couldn't concentrate well on his basketball skills; he was focusing too much on the absence of his shadow. He felt awkward not being scared by Kuroko when he sneaks up on him or when Kuroko unnecessarily punches him when he gets worked up on something. There was no monotone voice to greet him in the morning and that seemed to bother him. He didn't like the fact that he didn't know where Kuroko was and why he didn't come to school. He gets this weird feeling at the pit of his stomach that something is wrong.

He finally reached Kuroko's door and knocks on it to see if he was inside.

"Oi! Kuroko! Are you there?"

Kagami's loud voice rang through the house but no answer came. He tried again.

"Kuroko! Are you home!?"

Still no answer and Kagami's patience was getting thin.

"KUROKO! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I'LL KNOCK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

All that was heard was the silence of the house and the barking of a particular dog.

"Nigou? That's weird Kuroko would never leaves Number Two by himself."

Then at that exact moment, Kagami heard something he didn't expect.

_Nyan~_

Kagami looked around confused when he came to find a black cat next to him. The cat was looking directly at Kagami and its baby blues pierced through Kagami's scarlet ones. There was something about that cat that creeped him out, maybe it was his eyes or the way he looked at Kagami. The cat then went to him and rubbed his head to the side of his leg and then, out of nowhere, the cat begins to purr. Kagami felt weird, considering that animals weren't that fond of Kagami. He decided to ignore the cat and go right ahead to what he was doing.

"Kuroko!"

He knocked one more time and noticed a scratching on the door. Kagami looked down to see what was going on when he saw the cat scratching at the door; wanting to inside.

"Is this Kuroko's cat? It's weird considering he has Nigou already, why would he get a cat?"

Kagami looks at the cat and it looks back. For a split second they stare at each other until the cat starts scratching at the door again.

"Wait, if this is Kuroko's cat then why would he just leave him outside, if he wasn't here? Something is wrong."

This was the time when Kagami makes rapid decisions and doesn't think twice before he does something potentially dangerous or illegal. Without second thought he kicked Kuroko's door down, into the house and making it fly through the living room. Landing on the couch, the door makes a huge indentation on the wall. He didn't even acknowledge the mess he made and went running around the small house.

"Kuroko!"

_Not in the bathroom._

"Kuroko!"

_Not in the bedroom._

"Kuroko!"

_Not in the closet._

"Kuroko!"

_Not anywhere_.

"KUROKO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Kagami felt frustrated at the fact that he couldn't find Kuroko anywhere. He sat down to clear his head before he did something that he would regret. He sat down next to the door on the couch. Then he saw the cat again, looking at him and then back at the door.

"What are you going to do tell on me with Kuroko? If you could find him, that is."

The cat just looked at him and looked back to the far end of the room, where Nigou was sitting. That was when he noticed that he was alone with a dog and that no one else was there. Suddenly he felt himself sweat and the reality of being alone with Nigou sank in. Then the dog put one paw forward and began to walk slowly towards Kagami. Kagami started crawling back on the couch, practically digging his nails inside of it. Nigou then started walking faster, reaching to the middle of the living room. He was now sweating bullets as he saw the determined face of the dog that was half way near him. Then the dog went onto full on running towards Kagami; determined to reach the redhead. Kagami braced for impacted and closed his eyes, expecting the worse from the little pup. He stayed there; bracing for his life for literally 5 seconds until he noticed something's up.

Kagami opened one of his eyes and saw the cat standing right in front of Nigou. He looked intensely at Nigou and put its paw up for the dog to see. Nigou obediently followed the paw's every movement; up, down, left and right. Then the cat's paw found its way to the dog's head and placed it there. The dog began to wag his tail and laid down on the floor. The dog instantly went to sleep, leaving Kagami speechless.

Kagami's eyes were wide and his brain couldn't process what happened.

"Did the cat just…."

At that moment the cat looked right at Kagami again and went to walk towards him. Kagami felt awkward as he met the cat's gaze and noticed something peculiar. His eyes seemed vaguely familiar and something magnetized him to them. The blue eyes glare at him and suddenly the gears in his dense head begin to turn.

_Kuroko is nowhere to be found…._

_I find a cat….._

_With blue eyes…._

_Who has a fondness of me…_

_Can control Nigou with just his paw…._

His brain clicks and he gasps at his realization.

"KUROKO! IS THAT YOU?!"

He points at the black cat and without a second thought the cat nodded his head.

"…..No way."

The cat nods again and moves closer to him.

"How did this happen?"

Kuroko just looked at him.

"Oh you can't talk can you…."

"I could talk."

At that moment Kagami's face went blank. His eyes were about to implode from hearing a cat speak for the first time. He suddenly remembered that all this time he was just watching him and not saying anything about it.

"YOU COULD TALK ALL THIS TIME BUT YOU DECIDED TO STAY QUITE! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

"I thought it was funny."

He said it so blandly he could practically picture his face while saying and it really pissed him off, just thinking about. Before he could say anything else he was interrupted by Kuroko.

"And I thought it was cute when you were worried about me."

Kagami's face then got red and he covered his eyes with his bangs. He feels a bit embarrassed now and remembered the full fury he was in.

"But I didn't like it when you knocked my door down."

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!"

Kuroko just looked away and a crucial question popped in Kagami's mind again.

"By the way, how did you end up like this?"

Kuroko then stared at the floor for a few seconds before he got up and jumped on Kagami's lap. Kagami was bewildered as Kuroko made himself confortable in his lap and curled up in a ball. He wanted to push him off but something in him told him not to

"What are you doing Kuroko!?"

"I'm getting comfy, so I could tell the story."

"You do know that there is more space on the couch, right."

"I know."

Kagami's face lit up once more.

"…Just get started with the story!"

"Ok, so this morning…."

_(flashback)_

"_Akashi, why did you have to call so early in the morning?"_

"_Don't worry about the little details Kuroko; just be worried about getting here at exactly 7:00 AM."_

"_But don't we have school?"_

"_Like I said don't worry about it, just come at my house ok?"_

"_Ok"_

_At that moment Kuroko hung up his cellphone and got ready to go to Akashi's house. He got all of his stuff ready to go to school. He wondered what his former team leader wanted him for, in the morning…on a school day. Kuroko was a bit skeptic about it but he didn't deny he was curious about what Akashi wanted. He went to the front door and remembered Nigou. Kuroko looked around and found him sleeping on his make shift bed. Kuroko smiled at his little pup._

"_Don't worry Nigou, I will come back for you later."_

_With that he left to Akashi's house._

…_._

_*knock knock*_

"_Open."_

_*knock knock*_

"_I said Open!"_

_*knock knock*_

_Akashi sighed and stood up from the couch, to open the door. He turned the knob and let the door slightly open so he could peek out._

"_You know I said you could open, right."_

"_You shouldn't just say open like that considering that you might not know who it is."_

"_I knew it was you."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_You come exactly at 7:00."_

"…_oh."_

_He let him in and closed the door behind Kuroko. _

"_So, what was so important that you wanted me to be here-"_

_At that moment Kuroko was cut off my Akashi shoving a piece of candy in his mouth. Kuroko was speechless. What startled him wasn't the fact that he put a piece of candy in his mouth, but the fact that he didn't know what type of candy was put in his mouth. Considering Akashi, you could have no idea what he would do or what he was trying to do._

"_What did you give me?"_

"_A piece of candy."_

"_Why did you give me a piece of candy?"_

"_That doesn't matter now, do you want breakfast?"_

"_I can't…..since I have candy in my mouth."_

"_Then crunch it so you finish it quick and eat breakfast."_

_Without a moments' thought he did as Akashi asked and felt a horrible taste run through his mouth. At that moment he ran to the sink and spit out the nasty runny candy._

"_Is it really that bad."_

_Kuroko just looked at him with a face that could clearly read as "No Duh!"_

"_Can I get a glass of water?"_

"_Yeah, sure."_

_Kuroko walked to the cupboard and grabbed a cup, then filling it with water. While he does this, Akashi is watching him attentively, watching his every move. Kuroko sat down with his glass of water and started drinking it slowly. Akashi was still looking at him and Kuroko came to notice of this._

"_Is there something on my face?"_

"_No, I am just waiting for something."_

"_Waiting for wha-"_

_Again Kuroko couldn't finish his sentence suddenly out of nowhere he fell to the ground. Falling to a weird state of sleep. _

_*5 minutes later*_

"_Kuroko, wake up."_

_Kuroko denies the request and continues sleeping._

"_Kuroko, if you don't wake up I am going to yank on your tail."_

'_Yank on my tail? Won't that be painful?'_

_Then Kuroko registered what was just said and sprang up from his sleep. _

'_Did he just say tail?'_

_Kuroko looked around and felt very….small. Akashi was looking at him with content eyes and that gave Kuroko a bad feeling. _

"_What did you do to me?"_

"_What ever could you mean?"_

"…_.."_

"_Fine, here take a look." Akashi put a small mirror in front of him and the mere sight of his own reflection startled him so much that he lost control of what came out of his mouth. Kuroko hissed and practically jumped._

"_Well, I didn't expect that reaction."_

_Kuroko looked at his reflection, bewildered and tugged at his ears with his hands…or paws to be correct. He sighed and found it no use to over react. Kuroko then looked at Akashi._

"_You knew this was going to happen, didn't you."_

"_No, actually I didn't know what the effect of the candy would be. I just wanted to know what it would do."_

_Kuroko got even more bewildered and was getting frustrated very slowly. Kuroko usually wasn't the type to be very angry but at that moment he was at the verge of snapping. To assure himself that he will not do something that he will not regret. He calmly stood up from the couch and walked to the front door. He looked back at Akashi with a death stare, to make sure he would not follow him, and left. Akashi went after him and looked around only to find Kuroko already across the street. _

"_Wait! Kuroko you don't know the antidote!"_

_Kuroko didn't care at that moment; all he wanted was to leave. Kuroko was angry at the fact that he would have to miss school AND practice just because of Akashi. The problem now was, how does he get out of this mess._

_(end of flashback)_

"….and that is what happened."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like the type of person who could kid around?"

"Well, you don't look like a person, period."

"….Touché."

The moment was silent and both of them seem to acknowledge what has been said.

"Wait so Kuroko, if you don't know what the antidote is, then how are you going to get back to normal?"

"I don't know"

Kagami, for the third time that day, put a face of disbelief and the vein on his forehead was popping visibly. He is completely baffled at his friend's calmness to the situation he was in. He sighs and holds in his anger. Apparently it was obvious, considering the face Kuroko was giving him.

"Look Kagami-kun, all you have to do is, go to Akashi's place and ask him what it is."

"Wait! Did you just say _I _have to go there?!"

"Yes. What are you deaf?"

"NO! I can hear perfectly fine! The problem is why won't YOU go to Akashi's house and ask what the antidote is!"

"…I don't want to."

"THAT IS NOT A VALID REASON!"

"Fine, then we both can just stay here."

"FINE!"

There was silence in the room and Kuroko's tail began to wag. Hitting Kagami in the thigh, multiple times and it was starting to irritate him even more.

"Oi! Will you quit that!?"

"Quit what?"

"Hitting me with your tail!"

He said this while pointing at the tail very dramatically. Kuroko stared at his tail as though he was concentrating on it. Ten seconds passed and the tail still wagged, hitting Kagami in the arm this time.

"DIDN'T I SAY TO QUIT THAT!"

"I can't control it. I think this happens when I am mad."

"Well, then stop being mad!"

"Yelling at me isn't going to help."

"…..sorry…well…."

Twenty seconds later, Kuroko's tail was still wagging and Kagami's patience was wearing thin.

"What is getting you so mad?"

"Well, the fact that I am a cat doesn't help, now does it Kagami-kun."

Kagami breathed in and held in his breath. He remembered having a cat before and knew what made them feel better. His face reddened at the thought of doing it to Kuroko but at this moment he wanted to make Kuroko feel better. He swallowed his pride and put his hand on his back, then began petting him. Kuroko's face was surprised and looked back to Kagami's blush colored face.

"Kagami-kun, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I am petting you."

"What for?"

"To make you feel better. Why? Do you want me to stop?"

"…No…..I like it…..Thank you Kagami-kun."

Kagami's face got as red as a tomato and he scratched the back of his head. Twenty minutes of silence passed by and Kuroko was falling asleep. Kagami was as well since the warmth of Kuroko on his lap got to him. He was considerably tired from all that running around he did today, from both practice and looking for Kuroko. He was beginning to doze off and Kuroko's eyes were half way closed.

"Hey, Kuroko…."

"Yeah, Kagami-kun…."

"I think I am going to bed….you could stay here…. if you want."

"Mm…..can I come with you?"

"….Alright."

Kagami stood up straggled and Kuroko followed behind. He carried himself under his bed covers and positioned himself to sleep, while Kuroko got himself comfortable at the edge of the bed. Right away, they both fell in a deep sleep. Both of them exhausted from the long day they have been through.

Ten minutes later, Kuroko moved uneasily as he found his sleeping position uncomfortable. He shifted positions but found none of them gratifying. Then he decided that spot on the bed was no longer comfortable and looked in Kagami's direction. Seeing he is deep asleep, Kuroko guessed that looked like a good spot to lie down. He walked over to Kagami, who was facing up at the ceiling, and lied down on one of the pillows. Only one minute passed before Kuroko noticed how terrifyingly hard the pillows were.

_Why are the pillows so hard? How could he even sleep on them? _

Kuroko sighed, noticing that there was no where he could be comfortable. Then his eyes shifted everywhere on the bed until reaching towards Kagami.

_Maybe if…_

Kuroko got up and slowly climbed Kagami's upper body until standing on his chest. He moved with Kagami's breathing and it surprised how deep Kagami could sleep. If he was human he would be blushing as he saw Kagami's calm sleeping face. For some reason he moved closer to admire his face and was compelled to look at it. The way his breathing slowed and his mouth was slightly parted. Kuroko inched closer to Kagami when suddenly his paw slipped on an overlapping sheet and crashed against Kagami face. Kagami woke up startled to find Kuroko's mouth touching his and before he could react, a huge puff smoke accord for just a second. Then instead of feline Kuroko lying on top of him, it was normal Kuroko and his lips were still on Kagami's. Both of their faces were blushing deeply but none of them pulled apart. Kagami's bewildered face then softened and his eyes closed and Kuroko followed doing the same. Before they knew it they were kissing each other passionately and they pulled apart.

They didn't know what to say but there was no need for words at that moment. Just from the look in each other eyes they knew what that antidote was.

Kuroko then positioned himself next to Kagami and Kagami wrapped his arm around Kuroko.

"I guess I should thank Akashi-kun tomorrow."

**T^T I am so sorry for the crappy ending. I guess I got to excited to finish it correctly, OH WELL! I hope you liked it anyways 8D**

**Me: Well, then good job guys! **

**Kagami and Kuroko: *still lying on bed***

**Me: Guys…you can get up now….**

**Kagami and Kuroko: *fallen asleep* **

**Me: …...Oh well what am I gonna do? *smiles and walks away***

**Kuroko: Is she gone?**

**Kagami: Yes **

**Kuroko: So, that means we could continue what we were doing *giggles evil***

**Damn Kuroko, you perv! 8D**


End file.
